


Scruff-less

by arrogantCalligraphist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Cat!Bro, Cat!Dave - Freeform, Cat!Dirk, I mean they're in human form but they're really cats, I suck at this whole tagging thing, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrogantCalligraphist/pseuds/arrogantCalligraphist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt(ish thing): "cat!bro trying to bite cat!dave’s neck in dominance and oh hey that’s a different reaction when they’re human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scruff-less

**Author's Note:**

> http://drabbles-r-us.tumblr.com/post/19555818306/kilehye-cat-bro-trying-to-bite-cat-daves-neck  
> original tumblr post

“Dave, you’re room’s a fucking mess,” you comment, leaning against the doorframe. Dave sits across the room on his computer, typing away. 

“Yep,” he replies coolly, not looking away from the screen.

“Clean it,” you command him, voice monotone but still authoritative.

“Nah,” he answers. It’s starting to annoy you, that he’s not even looking at you. You don’t lose your cool, though. Of course not. That’s simply not something you do. Instead, you saunter over behind him and put your hands on his shoulders firmly.

“I told you to do something, Dave,” you say steadily. Now he pauses in his ministrations—at this distance, you can see that he’d been messaging John—and looks up at you. 

“And I told you I didn’t want to,” he tells you calmly. Your grip on his shoulders tenses. You’re quite used to him being defiant, and there’s always an easy way to remind him who’s in charge. You give him a light push and he knows what you’re hinting at. He gets out of his chair and turns to face you, prepared for a strife.

It doesn’t last long; you’ve soon got him pinned to his unmade bed. You hold down his wrists as he squirms underneath you, trying to throw you off him. Instinct takes over and you lean in, biting his neck in a display of dominance. You frown a little against his skin as your flat teeth do little to deter him. In a fit of frustration, you clamp down harder and suck a little, trying to get more of his scruff—or, rather, lack thereof. His reaction surprises you, making you loosen your hold, but you quickly regain it. He stops struggling in favor of falling slack against the bed and moaning quietly. Intrigued, you repeat your previous motions, and again he groans softly.

“Bro. Stop, what’re you—ahh!” he’s soon silenced by a sharp intake of breath as your strangely smooth tongue darts out over his skin. His body convulses beneath you, rutting into the sheets he’s bent over. After one more hard suck on his flesh, you let go and move away, crawling off the bed and causing him to whine briefly from the sudden lack of contact. He looks up at you as if in a daze, his glasses skewed and his face tinged pink. “Bro…?”

“Seriously, Dave. Clean up your shit,” you say one last time before absconding. You try not to think about the unforgiving tightness of your pants as you exit the building, propping yourself up against the cold, hard brick wall of an alleyway.

Fuck these stupid human bodies and their stupid human sensitivities. Just fuck them.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously what's with these titles lately. Damn, they suck! :|


End file.
